


All I Want For Christmas

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute!Tom, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Stood Up, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds the reader after she gets stood up, and he just has to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

_Damn the man_ , I thought as I walked out into the cold. My date for the night had stood me up, and I was thoroughly angry. Disregarding the falling snow, I walked over to a bench outside and brushed off the seat before sitting down and sighing heavily. The snow was creating a winter wonderland around me, and I slowly felt my anger beginning to cool. I probably would never see him again, so what good would it do to be angry for longer than he was even worth? As I tilted my head back and caught a snowflake on my tongue, I smiled.

“Forgive me for interrupting your solitude, miss, but I just had to tell you that your smile is absolutely gorgeous,” a smooth, male, British voice said from a few feet to my left. I turned to look for the speaker, and I found a tall, slender gentleman looking at me. His clear, blue eyes sparkled in the evening light, and a bright smile decorated his lips.

“Thank you, sir. You’re smile is much better than mine, though,” I said, and the man’s cheeks reddened and I couldn’t help but let out a laugh of my own. The man moved a little closer to me and offered me his hand.

“May I ask your name, darling?” He asked as he kissed my knuckles.

“My name is (y/n), sir. May I ask your name?”

“I’m Tom, darling, and you really don’t have to call me ‘sir,’” he said with a grin. “May I sit with you, or perhaps buy you a cup of hot chocolate?”

I thought about it for a mere moment before answering him.

“Considering that I was just stood up, I think a cup of cocoa would be wonderful,” I said standing before him. Tom’s brows furrowed and he offered me his arm in silence. We walked into a small café part of the way down the block. When we got inside and sat at a table, Tom removed his coat and went to get us two hot chocolates. As soon as he came back, he looked at me confusedly. “May I ask why any man would stand you up?”

“I have no clue. This was our second date, and I guess he just didn’t like me enough,” I said as I took a tentative sip of my cocoa. “What about you? Why did you decide to talk to me?”

“Seriously? A whole world of questions and you don’t know the answer to that one? The simple answer is that you are incredibly gorgeous and I was captivated by you. The way your eyes sparkled in the light made me stop in my tracks,” he said blushing brightly.

“Thank you, Tom,” I said before sipping my cocoa again. The two of us talked for hours in that little café. His hand eventually covered mine and we leaned a little closer to each other. By the time we decided that it was getting late, Tom and I had connected better than any other date I’ve been on.

“I hope I haven’t kept you from any prior engagements,” Tom said as we bundled back up and headed out into the snow once more.

“Oh no! No, you didn’t. I promise. I was free for the evening,” I said as I put my hand on his arm. Tom halted our progress down the sidewalk, and turned to face me.

“I know this is probably far too forward, but I meant what I said earlier. You are incredibly gorgeous, and after getting to know you, I find myself irresistibly attracted to you,” Tom said taking my hands in his. “May…May I kiss you, darling?”

I nodded my head nervously and he smiled happily before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips. We pulled apart after a few seconds, and we were both breathless. Tom’s pupils were dilated, and he caressed my cheek before leaning in and kissing me again much more passionately. I deepened the kiss and my hands came up to rest on his shoulders. As the snow fell around us, I could taste the sweetness of the hot chocolate we’d drunk on his tongue. When we separated, Tom and I were both panting. Our breaths swirled around us in small clouds of steam in the cold winter air. At that moment, all I wanted for Christmas was to see Tom again. Gathering my courage, I cleared my throat and spoke.

“T-Tom? Would it be completely out of line for me to ask if we could get together again? Maybe dinner at my place on Friday?” I asked nervously feeling my heart thudding in my chest.

“That would be wonderful, darling. I’ll bring hot chocolate for us to enjoy before dinner,” Tom said with a large grin. I very much looked forward to Friday night as Tom kissed me again in the midst of the cool winter night.


End file.
